


Gift

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockwarming, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where Lucifer belongs, kneeling at his Master’s feet. Both he and Sam know it, know how much he loves feeling used and wanted as he kneels on his purple velvet cushion.</p><p>(In which Lucifer is pretty and greedy and never happier than at Sam's feet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** samifer, sub!lucifer, lucifer being spoiled rotten. go nuts  <3

This is where Lucifer belongs, kneeling at his Master’s feet with his mouth full of cock. Both he and Sam know it, know how much he loves feeling used and wanted as he kneels on his purple velvet cushion and warms Sam’s cock without complaint. It’s beautiful, wonderful, and it never ceases to amaze Sam exactly how willing his sub is to sit there hard and wanting, mouth open, just letting Sam’s cock rest on his stomach.

It’s such a wonderful gift that Lucifer gives to him, only him, and it makes Sam feel honoured.

"Good boy," murmurs Sam, pulling him off his cock - not even hard, just soft and warm and slick from Lucifer’s mouth - to offer him a small square of chocolate. There’s a bowl of nuts and assorted candy on his lap, the tv on in front of him playing some documentary he’s half paying attention to, a normal lazy Saturday evening but for the naked archangel at his feet.

Lucifer takes the treat gratefully, greedily, licking hungrily at Sam’s fingers to get the last smears of chocolate off, careful not to use teeth. Sam doesn’t like it when he uses teeth, won’t feed him anything else afterwards, and Lucifer  _so_ wants another treat.

His obedience gets his head petted as he sucks on the chocolate square, melting it in his mouth and rolling it across his tongue to let the flavour spread, and he purrs as fingers scratch at his scalp.

When the chocolate’s gone, though, he whines, greedy little creature that he is. Sam just smiles, guiding Lucifer back to his waiting cock and sighing in satisfaction when Lucifer takes it in his mouth once more.

This can go on for an hour, more, Sam knows from experience; him watching tv, snacking on nuts and chocolate and feeding Lucifer the occasional treat as a reward for good behaviour, just enjoying the feeling of his sub’s mouth wet and warm around him. When he inevitably hardens, he’ll pull Lucifer off his cock, tug him up onto the sofa and slide the plug currently pushed inside him out and warm himself with Lucifer’s other hole to give his sub’s aching jaw a rest.

By the time he actually gets around to fucking Lucifer (at the end of the evening when the nuts and chocolate are gone, when there’s nothing left to watch on tv, when his patience has finally run out), his sub will be stretched wide open at both ends, tired and needy and still hungry for cock no matter how much he’s already been given.

Just how Sam likes it.


End file.
